Second Chance and Love and LifeWell afterlife
by WeeHelenxX
Summary: After Edward left Bella she met a soldier and had a daughter Alexis. What will happen when Alexis meets Ryan the newest addition to the Cullen Clan? And what about Bella when she sees Edward again? Please Read and Review. M for Language and my Paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am really sorry that I started another story before not finishing the others but this chapter was written before I published my other ones I really hope you like it. **_

**_I would like to say thank you for the following of my stories and I love the responses...if you like reading it...I love writing it. _**

_**It was my first fanfiction I had written but I am only let you all read it now.**_

**_Please Read and Review as I would like feedback please! :) love you all more than Jasper's hugs. Shock gasp horror! _**

**_I do not own Twilight or the Characters only own Ryan and Alexis. I bow down to the Goddess that is Stephanie M. She is a genius for giving me these characters to play with and Tweak._**

**_The couples are as follows...Edward and Bella...Rosalie and Emmett...Alice and Jasper...Carlisle and Esme...Peter and Charlotte and finally my favourite Ryan and Alexis._**

**_Ok enough of my rambling please give it a chance._**

* * *

Chapter 1

Coming into the world we have no idea what lies in store for us.

When we are children all the important decisions are left up to our parents such as where to go to school and how much money is needed for the bills that month, we only have a say in what we want to be when we all grow up when we actually grow up, at least that's the way it's supposed to be.

We are taught that no matter who you are there is a purpose in life that has all been predestined in one way or another.

In my world the popular people are meant to go on from High School and are always going to be the centre of Attention, and the academics or *geeks* are destined for a calling of a higher power...like doctors or lawyers, either way they are gonna be in an occupation with status and independance.

What about the people who don't fit into the general spectrum of life?

Neither a jock, popular and pretty or even a geek who could have anything they wanted using their brains.

What would become of those people?

What is their destiny?

The first half of my story started on my first day of my new School...I met my soul mate, my reason for being, the other pea to my pod. Call it what you like...he was there and I knew...I was going to spend eternity with him...or at least that is what I thought. That was until he left me.

He said I was not good enough for him and I found some truth in that however I knew he was talking bullshit but in the back of my mind I could not understand how can a beyond beautiful specimen of a man be interested in a plain jane like me. He changed my life in more way than one, and in a way I have to thank him.

Look I know what your about to say...he was the love of your life, how can you possibly forgive him or thank him? Well without Edward leaving me I would never have met Lucas and in turn would never have had my beautiful daughter Alexis Charlotte Swan.

After he abandoned me in my Senior Year of Forks High School, I was fragmented and inconsolable until I started hanging out with Jake, he picked up the pieces of my broken heart and although he was only my friend at the time I loved him, I rapidly became used to him as my own personal sun. There was a reason for that, Jacob Black was a shape-shifter, the first day I saw him phase was the day he saved my life from Paul. Well he saved me from getting bit by Paul at least.

To say I freaked out would be classed as the understatement of the century. I always knew Jake had deep feelings for me and we even dated for the summer after Senior Year he was the one I lost my virginity to.

Two weeks after we broke up he imprinted and I was happy for him and Raya...they were perfect for each other, they clicked and thankfully I got on really well with her, so much so I was Made of Honour. That was were I met Lucas Baker at Jake's Wedding.

Just fresh back from his first tour in Iraq. Blonde buzzed hair and baby blue eyes...eyes which he passed on to his daughter having the ability to get anything she wanted.

Luke was an old friend of Jakes and he was the first guy I became comfortable with after Edward. Being with Lucas was easy, uncomplicated and it turned out to be a small world as we were both leaving for Harvard in the Fall, they were putting him through Med School. Luke and I were together for one year and he asked me to marry him. It has taken me alot of persuation but eventually I caved and said Yes.

The day was perfect...just Luke, Me, Charlie, Renee, Jake and Raya with her ever expanding stomach, pregnant with her first child. Lucas didn't have parents they died when he was 17.

We decided to get married unconventionally to say the least and it was his idea but I jumped at it, we told my friends and parents that we were going to celebrate our Engagement in Vegas and instead embraced the Trashy and got married there.

All of them thought we had gone crazy...it wasn't one of those weddings where Elvis married us. It was a small beautiful Church with me wearing a long white Sundress and him looking very debonair in a white shirt and black pants.

That was the good times... nearly a year after I found out I was pregnant, I was in my Sophmore year of Harvard, the timing was perfect as I was due in the middle of Summer so school would not be affected. However Lucas's timing was not so good, he got called up for another tour. I was around 6 months later when two Uniformed Lieutenant's called at my door. At his funeral all I had left of him was a flag and an old pair of dog tags that Alexis never takes off.

Already knowing what was coming I broke down, that was two men I loved simply...lost. That was 17 years ago and when I was still human, now I am not...Now I...Isabella Marie Swan am forever frozen at 21 but in reality should be 38.

When Alexis was born I had distinct complications and died well kind of. I had Alexis on the reservation at La Push and they say that Ancient Magic is inter-entwined within the grounds.

I am part Shapeshifter which happened after I bleed out while giving birth but was allowed a second chance at life the way in which that happened is still unclear.

I am part Vampire, part witch.. I recieved my powers when grandma Swan died. I am also fully Immortal thanks to that Bitch Victoria biting me when Alexis was two.

After graduating from Harvard I came home and worked at homeschooling Alexis until she was going into High School.

Thankfully I didn't go through that Crazy Newborn Stage and it only took me 24 hours to Change.

The boys at La Push took me in and helped with Alexis as much they could...on the changing diapers front not much help, but she saw them all as Uncles.

When I was going through the change my powers reacted with the powers at La Push not to mention that I was also bitten by some weird vampire bitch with a shitty attitude, I am like a damn walking enigma, like some mythical labratory experiment that has been severely fucked up.

During the years Alexis must have had something passed onto her due to Raya teaching her how to control her magics and my grandmother for passing on her gift to me who I in turn passed to Alexis. My daughter the witch has the power of telekenisis, which I gotta say is really freaking cool.

She keeps yamering on at me to change her...I really don't want her giving up her childhood and adulthood to become a monster but I also don't want to lose her, I don't know how she will turn out in the end due to her being half witch and me being one third Witch, one third Vampire and one third Shape-shifter. God we are like the fucking mythical Brady Bunch.

I would be considered a freak in the Vampire world, my looks are now exquisite with my long brown hair resting against the curve in my back and my figure now a little bit more curvacious, and I have my own brown eyes but pale Ice Cold Skin.

I can eat human food but in order for me to be fully sustained I need to drink blood at least once a month, and I can sleep... I don't have to but I can. There was rumours that I had undergone some Plastic Surgery enhancements mostly started by Lauren and Jessica, I let them believe that as long as it let Alexis be with her family

I looked the same and yet totally different. When I go out in the sun I don't sparkle or anything I just look human which I gotta admit is kinda cool. I can phase into any animal depending on my mood. My grandmother gave me the Wiccan power of premonitions.

So I am a lean, mean, killing machine so Jake says. Apparently I am a gifted vampire extraordinarily gifted, I have a power that allows me to immitate and manipulate any power I come across. Over the years I have picked up quite a few cool ones.

I am also a sheild which can allow me to hear peoples thoughts and communicate with them, also the main one is that my abilities...eating, sleeping and not sparkling I can make any vampire within a 10 mile radius be like me...I mean come on that is impressive. I am bad-ass.

Once Charlie found out what happened to me he kind of freaked out and when he knew what the Cullen's were he freaked out even more. Charlie is now living on reservation with Sue Clearwater they got married not long after Lucas and I...Now I am really glad that my father has found someone to be with.

I seriously think that place slows ageing as Charlie does not look a day over 50 and in truth he is in his 60's. I asked him if he wanted to be changed but instead chose to be with Sue and be mortal. Alexis however can not wait for immortality, which I am not happy about.

I am happy however with my life and I have to thank the Cullen's if I ever see them again, without them Alexis would not have been possible neither would my family I had around me. This is where my story really begins. Leaving my Family to start new in Boston teaching English and History to high schoolers. This time I am going to use Lucas last name Ms Isabella Baker.

"Mom have you seen my purple converse?" That girl would forget her head if it wasn't screwed on.

Alexis POV

Where on earth did I put those shoes? I could have swore they were under my bed. This would be so much handier if I was speedy like my mom...being a vampire has it's advantages. Vampire...mom...mmm I wonder does she know where my shoes are.

Growing up around vampires and shape-shifters alot of things which are considered a myth is actually kind of cool...that was the reason I was homeschooled until I was 15 so as I wouldn't accidentally slip up and mention to my friends my mother can turn into a big cat or something equally ridiculous like that.

Oww shit...god what the hell is with all the boxes I am going to break my neck one of these days.

God you think a woman that could move faster than a speeding bullet would find unpacking boxes a pinch. She was getting ready for her first day as a teacher at the high school...my high school. It is a really good job that I don't get embarrassed often or that my mom is not embarrassing at all.

She is like my best friend which comes in handy since the story this time is that she is my sister instead of mom, it would be hard for a 21 year old to pull off being a mom to a 17 year old unless I was adopted... that wouldn't work because I look identical to her even though she was inhumanly beautiful.

Focus Alex at the task in hand as you can not go out of this house barefoot. If I were sneakers where would I be? Cupboard...no. Under the bed...no. Behind the bathroom door...no. Shit! Where the hell did I put my damn shoes? Mom has taught me very bad words.

"Mom have you seen my purple converse?" I heard her high heels clicking on the floor and all of a sudden she was by my side. I can not wait to try that.

I try really hard not to mention becoming a vampire to my mom mostly due to her having a complete bitch fit, she wants me to be at least 21 before changing which I think is crazy...what difference is four years going to be. The great thing about mom is that nothing is a Taboo subject we can talk about anything, and I do mean anything.

Suppodedly she wanted me to have every human experience I could she already knows that I am not a virgin, after I told her I was thinking of having sex with my then boyfriend of a year I got marched straight to the doctor's office to go on the pill, it was rather amusing seeing grandpa Charlie find the pills in the bathroom cabinet and getting all flustered.

I wasn't sure whether he was like that because he knew mom didn't need them due to her not having any more kids and then coming to the conclution they were mine...or whether it was because he thought they were pain pills...that was more entertaining than seeing his face when I had my first period.

He acted like a pure man...very uncomfortably shifting in his seat and quickly mumbling where Leah kept things. When I told mom about both incidents she nearly wet herself but calmly asked me if I wanted her to say something to Charlie but I waved it off as a source of entertainment.

So back to the point, in the end I had sex with my boyfriend Mark whom I was dating for a year, now I have broke up with said boyfriend and moved across the country with my mom mostly due to her still looking 21 and claiming to be 30, but also due to her new job at my School, it was too much of a fantastic opportunity for her to decline.

So now that the reason we are moving and the sex is covered that's one down but she still wanted me to have fun... fun like a 21st birthday bash in Vegas while I can still get drunk and considering she can go out in the sunlight unlike those assholes who broke her heart. I swore if I ever saw Edward *dipshit* Cullen I would put my foot upside his head idiot bloodsucker...HEHE...I have been hanging out with Uncle Jake for far too long.

"Have you tried your cupboard?" Is she for real I am not stupid. Wow sometimes I forget how gorgeous my mother is I am feeling totally under-dressed and inadequate right now. How can she be allowed to teach High School? All of those horny teenage boys are going to have a coronary when they see her in that pencil shirt and blouse. She looks like one of those woman in the men's fantasies. How is she allowed to teach English and History to high schoolers, when she is reading at her desk all the boys will be thinking is doing her on her desk maybe some of the girls as well. What was her question? Oh yeah.

"Yes...I did it's not there." She gave me an expression which basically said *they are not my shoes* And to be fair she definately has a point...she had that look on her face and that grin, she has been reading my mind again...DAMMIT.

"Mom...seriously...GOD I HAVE NO PRIVACY IN THIS HOUSE. Get out of my head." She laughed so hard I thought she was going to collapse.

"Ok missy first of all your are probably the most beautiful girl in the world, and Number 2 what I am wearing is considered a tame outfit and C...basically you said I look like a porn star and as if I am going to have sex with a student boy, girl or hermaphrodite." That grin again god it is very hard to determine whether or not she is using sarcasm. I get my quick wit and charm from her so in our household sarcasm is a pre-requisite. She handed me my shoes finally, now we can go before we are late.

"Thank You Mom!" Puling on my shoes I did not notice that she was already downstairs and starting the car. Great...when I am changed we are so having a race I am going to kick her ass. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder I got into our Bugatti Veyron that my mom won in a Poker Game can you believe it? A freaking poker game. Anyway it is the first day of my Senior Year and I am beyond bricking it. What if I don't fit in?

"Stop that Sweetie you wil be fine...I promise." I nodded even though it did nothing to ease my nerves. I am freaking screwed.

* * *

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! If you have any quiries let me know! :)**_


	2. Initial Meeting

_**Hey guys thanks for the response I really appreciate it.**_

_**Want to thank Sasibell Igarza1313 galaxia94 ECISLove2010 crazy-chick-4life olkata95 **__** thanks for the reviews and story alerts and author alerts etc**_

_** love you all and I hope you like this Chapter. :)**_

* * *

Chapter 2

EdwardPOV

It has been nearly 21 years since I have last saw Bella, 21 years since I walked away from my soul mate and I have regretted my decision since the second I made it. Bella was not stupid she probably knew I was talking out of my ass but she let me go anyway.

In order for her to have a normal life I had to leave, and lucky for me she did, the last I heard from Alice is that she got married and she was pregnant, healthy and happy, but all of a sudden the Alice's vision started messing up and then stopped altogether.

Probably in her 30's now enjoying life with her daughter and husband, she is bound to be beautiful, when I saw her in Alice's vision at her wedding she looked perfect...beautiful in her white dress and I can honestly say that even though I regret the decision to leave her...I can not regret the man that she met, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he loved her with all his heart.

We are currently living in Boston, my siblings starting their last year of High School having been here for two years. When we decided to come here they decided to be Sophmore's all of them I decided to put my teaching degree to good use and teach Music. I always had a class with at least one of my siblings as my student.

Jaspers friends Charlotte and Peter have decided to try out high school with us, Peter and Jasper are like two peas in a pod and Charlotte is like a cross between Alice, Rosalie and Esme.

About 20 years ago not long after we left Forks we found Ryan, well Rose and Emmett found him after being attacked by a bear or something and they brought him home. He joined the family then, Emmett and Rose became like his parents, it was kind of sweet to be perfectly honest. His power was that he was immune to Human Blood and I am connected to him in his head which I gotta say was kind of cool not having to wait so many years to go back civilisation and having conversations with each other without the others hearing it.

Our story for the humans is that Carlisle adopted us all I am the brother of Ryan and Alice, Jasper is brothers with Rosalie and Charlotte and Emmett and Peter are brothers...they all seemed to believe it.

"Edward come on we are gonna be late." Yeah right as if vampires can be late to anything, god that little pixie can sure get on your nerves sometimes. As I lifted my briefcase I can't help but feel startled and strange.

Something is coming I have no idea what it is but it is going to be big. Getting into my car with Alice, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte as Emmett, Ryan and Rose are going in her new BMW.

"Thank god Edward we are fucking drowning in Estrogan here man." Ah Peter ever so punctual he is like the perfect combo of Jasper and Emmett. "Dude there is only so much talk about hair and make-up I can take...can we talk about Cars or Sex or something please?" I laughed and told him to put music on to drown it out.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at school and I saw the most amazing car in the Parking lot, a Bugatti Veyron. I was wondering if there maybe it was a vampire that owns it. As the bell rang all of my siblings walked quickly towards the school so they could get their schedules and I could see what classes I had to teach today.

BellaPOV

Up until Lunch went brilliantly I had handed out the syllabus and quite a few students at least knew what I was talking about. I wasn't starting anything the first day, taking the time to get to know my students. Now that it was lunch time Alexis was meeting me here in my classroom before heading to the canteen. Hearing the knocking on the door she was right on time.

"Hold on a second Alexis I trying to fix my chair." I called to her from under my desk.

"Umm Miss Baker?" Crap that was not Alexis...it sounded alot like Alice. No...it can't be, can it? What the fuck is she doing here?

Ok Bella do not panic you don't have to be their Bella you could be Bella's daughter, right? Doing the math it my head it sounded feesable. As long as I am at least 21...maybe.

Come on you can do this...just Lie your ass off. Coming out from behind my desk low and behold there was Alice Cullen in the flesh.

"Can I help you...I am sorry I don't know your name." She looked at me like she recognised me, gorgeous as always. Due to my eyes being the same colour I looked more human than they did.

"Bella...is that you?" Lie your ass off Bella.

"Umm it's Isabella. Do I know you?" Hurt flashed across her Pixie like features, it pained me to see Alice hurt but I had to rectify the situation immediatly.

"Sorry you just look an awful lot like a girl I used to know...Isabella Swan. My name is Alice Cullen." Do it Bella...do it now before you lose your cool, the cover story is that I am Alexis's sister anyway so how hard is it going to be.

"Isabella Swan is my mother and I would appreciate it if you could not mention her name." Now it was confusion etched all over her features.

"I'm sorry Miss Baker... I was wondering how is your mom I havn't seen her in years."I decided to cut her off.

"It's Ms Baker and my mother died when my sister was being born...Miss Cullen you wouldn't happen to be any relation to the Cullen boy who broke her heart are you." She was shocked as I am sure not alot of people stand up to her.

"I am his sister. Your Married?" I wasn't a question so much as a statement. She probably thinks I am too young.

"Widowed." Looking down at her shoes I know she is probably kicking herself right about now.

"I'm sorry..." I shook my head and again cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. Is there any particular reason as to why you are here Miss Cullen?" Looking at her she looked exactly the same as she did 21 years ago.

"I'm sorry my brothers and I have you last period. I was just wondering if I could get the syllabus off you now so I can check the books out of the library." I knew this was not the case, she probably had a vision of me and came to check.

"Hey sis you ready...oh hey who's your friend." Alexis thank god I can talk to her now putting up my sheild around her I gave her a rundown of my conversation with Alice, she beamed at the chance to put those Acting skills to the test.

"Alexis this is Alice Cullen...she was a friend of Mom's when she lived in Forks." Once she knew who Alice was I could see the Anger bubbling up within her...oh crap.

"Cullen as in Edward? Oh better tell your brother or whatever relation you are to him, to watch himself...I'm bout this close to putting my foot upside his face." Alice looked scared of Alexis.

"Ok Miss Cullen here is the syllabus for you along with whoever in your family has me ok...I will see you in class after lunch alright? How many siblings do you have that has me for English or history?"

"Four of us have you for English and Five of us have you for History." I handed her them and She nodded and said goodbye to both of us when we erupted in laughter.

"OK mom that was classic seriously can we go the canteen to see the look on the other's face when she tells them please." I nodded and grabbed my bag, this was going to be interesting. I wasn't sure I wanted to see Edward again. No better time than the present. Crap!

AlexisPOV

After agreeing to meet mom in her class at Lunch I was walking towards my Biology class, the school was not that big but I can already tell that football, basketball and baseball. They were all excited for try-outs about cheerleading as well god this is going to be fun. Not paying attention as usual to where I was going I slammed straight into an ice cold marble dude, who looked like some sort of God.

His blonde hair standing up all roads which in turn looks like he just had a quick round of sex, he had gorgeous honey eyes which from experience has told me he is a vampire. Shit...mom is going to have a fit, it took me a minute but I recovered and noticed his companion was just as attractive, in actual face he was gorgeous with that blonde hair sticking out all over the place as well they looked like brothers.

"Hey...sorry I can't walk along a flat surface without finding something to trip on I'm Alexis." After saying that his friend sucked in a huge breath and walked away...what's his damage, look's like he has some major issues.

"Don't worry about it I know the feeling, I'm Ryan." Well Ryan you look fan-fucking tastic.

"Nice to meet you." Once I touched his hand a spark made me pull it away, shit I thought that only happened in the movies. "Anyway I gotta go."

Walking away I made the mistake of looking at his friend who gave me a death glare. Ok you know what I am not going to sit in the same room as a guy who obviously has an issue with me.

"Hey dude...what the hell is your problem." He looked startled and then looked confused.

"Excuse me...I don't know what your talking about." Bullshit. He has some sort of Southern Drawl like Texas or something.

"Look I know we just met and all but seriously you do not give off a stellar first impression ok...in actual fact your first impression kind of sucked, which is such a pity because you are a really good looking guy. So either you are a shallow asshole who only has time for himself or you are a brooding self-loathing type...either way I will not be glared at like the way you just did there now capiche?" A large grin was playing on Ryan's face.

"I am sorry for giving you that impression...you just...remimded me of someone, someone my brother and family loved very much." OK whatever melodramatic vampire. For my first class it turns out I was partnered with Ryan which wasn't too bad.

Ryan was cool in that irritating kind of way the whole hour he kept poking me in the ribs...idiot...by the time Lunch came I learned that Ryan was in Three of my classes including History and English.

I unfortunately don't get Mom for History or English as it would be unfair and a conflict of interest, I do however get a woman that reminds me of Grandma Renee very flighty and appearing with a personality younger than she is. And my music teacher was like an Adonis god.

Having class with her for another year would make for an interesting experience especially since Ryan would be there three quarters of the time, even though he was an insufferable know it all and his brother had a slight tendancy to be a complete jerk.

Once Lunch came around I walked towards my mothers classroom...who is the pixie girl?

"Hey sis you ready...oh hey who's your friend." The girl looked at me and in that second she must have been some sort of relation to Ryan. My mother scared the shit out of me with the whole talking in my head thing, ok so she is going to pretend to be Bella's daughter...this could get confusing really fast.

"Alexis this is Alice Cullen...she was a friend of Mom's when she lived in Forks."

"Cullen as in Edward? Oh better tell your brother or whatever relation you are to him, to watch himself...I'm bout this close to putting my foot upside his face." Cool she looks scared of me. I can scare a vampire.

"Ok Miss Cullen here is the syllabus for you along with whoever in your family has me ok...I will see you in class after lunch alright? How many siblings do you have that has me for English or history?" I totally want to see the looks on there faces when they tell the rest of them. Mom told me they were a big family.

"Four of us have you for English and Five of us have you for History." Shit there is so many of them. After that mom handed her them and the pixie girl walked out the door.

"OK mom that was classic seriously can we go the canteen to see the look on the other's face when she tells them please." She looked nervous...I wonder how long it will take them to figure it out? So a few hours into it I found out that my Music Teacher was a vampire along with his big family and somehow my mother knew them...well this should be great fun or a train wreck I am not sure which.

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL


	3. ProgressSORT OF

_**Thanks guys to all who reviewed etc...I hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

AlicePOV

I can not believe that I agreed to go to High School again even after everything that happened with Edward and Bella. After leaving Forks our family was in a deep, dull state of depression, and then we found Ryan, like a son to Rose and Emmett, he was nearly at death's door when he was found.

Ryan had the ability to light up the room with a simple sentence kind of like Emmett, and he didn't mind shopping with me as long as he gets something masculine when he is out. Our family was whole and almost healed with a small exception, I miss Bella, she was like a sister to me and we all miss her even Rose which was surprising.

I was surprised when I had that vision a few days ago of Bella teaching, she still looked only 21 even though she should be in her 30's by now but she was definately human, her eyes were normal and she was eating with a young girl around 17 in our school canteen.

Trying to keep it from Edward was getting harder and harder but according to my vision and the gossip in school she starts today as the new English teacher, I have to see if it really is Bella...I need to speak with her. We need to get a move on if we are gonna get there in time.

"Edward come on we are gonna be late." I know once he gets into the car we will be flying down the highway in no time.

"Thank god Edward we are fucking drowning in Estrogan here man." Peter was cool and Charlotte was beyond gorgous just like Rose. "Seriously Dude there is only so much talk about hair and make-up I can take...can we talk about Cars or Sex or something please?" Around 20 mins later we arrived at school.

I sat impatiently until lunch time till I couldn't wait until my English class after Lunch I had to see her. As I was making my way along the hallway to her clasroom I could hear a few students leaving her classroom and the boys saying she was 'fit as fuck' I think was the expression. As I knocked on the door I could hear her fiddling around with something.

"Hold on a second Alexis I am trying to fix my chair." I heard her say clear as a bell, it sounded like Bella.

"Umm Miss Baker?" At that she froze maybe it was her. As she emerged from behind the chair I could see that she was absolutely stunning but still very much human.

"Can I help you...I am sorry I don't know your name." She doesn't remember me at all.

"Bella...is that you?" She looked angry really angry.

"Umm it's Isabella. Do I know you?" My smile fell and I looked at her, she looked like Bella with slight differences.

"Sorry you just look an awful lot like a girl I used to know...Isabella Swan. My name is Alice Cullen." I held out my hand to her but she just continued to look at me with a scowl.

"Isabella Swan is my mother and I would appreciate it if you could not mention her name." Wait that would mean that the vision of Bella pregnant was...omg I am looking at Bella's daughter. Now I was curious.

"I'm sorry Miss Baker... I was wondering how is your mom I havn't seen her in years." Her expression made her look like she was fighting a war in her head, got I wish I had Edward's gift right now.

"It's Ms Baker and my mother died when my sister was a baby...Miss Cullen you wouldn't happen to be any relation to the Cullen boy who broke her heart are you." Bella is dead, and her daughter is married if the ring is anything to go by.

"I am his sister. Your Married?" I managed to choke it out.

"Widowed." OMG I am an idiot.

"I'm sorry..." She cut me off.

"Don't worry about it. Is there any particular reason as to why you are here Miss Cullen?" Ok so she is being formal I can do that. Damn it is going to kill Edward when I tell him.

"I'm sorry my brothers and I have you last period. I was just wondering if I could get the syllabus off you now so I can check the books out of the library." It was the first thing I could think of...although now she probably thinks I am an ass kiss.

"Hey sis you ready...oh hey who's your friend." I looked over at the young girl from my vision who also looked alot like Bella, this is her sister. As she looked at her they appeared to be having a conversation through glances, when I was introduced.

"Alexis this is Alice Cullen...she was a friend of Mom's when she lived in Forks." Her stance then turned to anger she looked like she was about ready to pummel me into dust.

"Cullen as in Edward? Oh better tell your brother or whatever relation you are to him, to watch himself...I'm bout this close to putting my foot upside his face." What the hell had Edward done now.

"Ok Miss Cullen here is the syllabus for you along with whoever in your family has me ok...I will see you in class after lunch alright? How many siblings do you have that has me for English or history?" I nodded and said

"Four of us have you for English and Five of us have you for History." She counted them out and I walked out towards the canteen.

I saw my family sitting in the corner and as I walked towards them I heard Alexis and Isabella walk behind me. Damn I have to do this fast.

"Hey Alice..." I cut Emmett off and looked at Edward.

"You have to promise not to freak out...ok?" He nodded and then stiffened as we all smelt her all the way over the canteen. He looked at her and then at me.

"Alice what the hell is going on?" I gulped a little before looking at him. "Who is she?"

"They are both Isabella Swan's daughters." If it was possible for vampires to faint he would have.

"Bella's here." I shook my head

"Edward...Bella is dead she died after some sort of complication having her second daughter." His eyes were swirling with emotion as he looked at her laughing with Alexis. This is going to kill him. I opened up my thoughts and he looked beyond shocked.

"I have her for English." He stood up and walked over toward her. Oh no this is not going to be good. CRAP.

BellaPOV

I tried to avoid looking at them as much as I could, and laughing when Alexis was telling me a funny story. From what I have learned they have a new family member that my daughter was intrigued by...the last thing I wanted was for her to become attached to this Ryan boy and then have her heart ripped out.

When I glanced over at Edward I saw he was looking at me and then at Alice, so that alone tipped me off that she told him all about me. I had also learned that instead of being a student here he was the music teacher.

"So anyway we were sitting there and this boy was hitting on me, I thought he was going to have a coronary when Ryan came up from behind and wrapped his arm around me. The boy nearly fell off his chair...so anyway needless to say he wasn't long in making himself scarce." As I slowly ate the Pizza I couldn't help but stare at Rosalie...she really was magnificent with my new eyes I could see every part of her clearly, she looked like some sort of greek goddess.

I was startled out of my reverie by Edward standing up and walking towards me only to bypass the table and walk out the door. Silently telling Alexis I would be back she nodded and was distracted by the Cullen's coming over to introduce themselves. As I walked up the hall searching for his scent, which led me outside gravitating towards his Volvo, it was a newer model but still brought a plethora of memories coming flying back. He was sitting on the driver's seat with what sounded like mozart or maybe Bach playing. He was startled as I knocked on the window of his car, when he opened the door and got out of the car he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Were you planning on running away?" He shook his head and just continued looking at me.

"Were you planning on ditching your class?" Again he shook his head and continued to look.

"Do you know how to speak?" A small smile erupted on his face and he nodded yes.

"Yes...I do it's just that...my god you look so much like your mother." He again was looking at me, should I tell him and come clean? Of course you should there is no need to lie as long as you keep their secret...they will keep yours.

"Come with me...we have 40 minutes left of Lunch and we need to talk." As he was locking his car I began to walk at human speed towards the building that held the location of my classroom. I could feel his presense behind me as we were walking into my sanctuary.

"Edward...I need to ask you a question...ok?" He nodded for me to continue. "Why did you leave her? I need to know why she was so heartbroken...was it all just bullshit...I know who you are and what you are...she was willing to give up everything so why did you abandon her?" He looked down at his shoes both shocked and embarrassed.

"I thought I was doing her harm. Putting her life in danger, so I thought without me she would not get hurt. God I was so in love with her...I will never feel for anyone what I felt for your mother." If it was possible for him to cry he would be in floods I could tell with the amount of Emotion in them, I walked towards him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek which startled him as he looked at me I decided to let my eyes turn golden and touch his hand. He stood still for a few minutes as he wa lost for words.

"Oh my god...Bella?" I nodded not trusting my voice to speak. "It's really you." He grabbed me by the waist and swung me around probably glad he didn't need to worry about hurting me. I pulled away from his embrace and he frowned at the loss of contact.

"Edward...I can't...when you left me it was a miracle that I met Jake when I did." He looked confused. "I might have landed in a psych ward or something." At that shame, guilt and remorse flooded his god like features.

"Jake is Alexis dad?" I shook my head "Alexis is your daughter?" I nodded.

"Jake brought me back from the edge and introduced me to Lucas, Alexis's dad. I have to thank you, without you leaving I never would have met Lucas. He loved me so much and he died in Iraq, of course that hurt because I had lost the two men that I would have given my life for...but I am also grateful because without Lucas I would not have Alexis." He walked towards me looking in desperate need of a hug.

As I wrapped my arms around him he immedietly relaxed into me wanting and needing the close contact.

"You smell different...that is why I believed you as her daughter, kind of the same but totally different." He pulled back and looked at me through those eyes and before I knew it I couldn't help myself his lips were on mine, fingers gripping on my hips. I pulled away looking a little embarrassed.

"Sorry...I just wanted to remember you. I have to go." As I rushed away from him towards my daughter I went slamming into Emmett.

"Hey little sister how you doing?" In his best Joey Tribbianni impression he was very amusing.

"Hey Emmett..." He looked at me over and over again and I suddenly felt very paranoid. Saying goodbye I went to the canteen and grabbed my daughter by the wrist and I thought we had gotton away I knew that was not the case as I was pulled back by Alice.

"Bella...why did you lie to me?" I shook my head.

"I wanted to confront Edward my self in my own time instead of you shocking the life out of him in a room full of humans. Alice I am sorry." She nodded and then pulled me in for a huge hug that would have broke me if I were human.

"I missed you Bella. So much...I am so sorry." Next thing I know all of the Cullens were hugging me even Rosalie. Edward and Alexis just stood there staring and me and my interaction with the Cullen's.

"Bella...I am so sorry I was such a bitch to you...but if you'll give me a second chance I really would love to know you and your daughter." I nodded at her as Alexis was looking bored at the newer Cullens attempt at flirting.

"Come to our house tonight we can cook for Alexis and I know Carlisle and Esme would love to see you and meet your daughter and you can get to know Ryan...please?" I nodded and then I was met with her piercing squeal.

"Yes! Ok come after school some of us have you last period anyway so we can wait until you are finished I want to know everything that happened ok. Leave nothing out." I nodded then the bell rang. The girl is freaking psychic she should already know what happened.

This is going to be fun...or maybe it would crash and burn. Either way I couldn't wait to see Carlisle and Esme again. Maybe this could work and Edward and I could at the very least be friends. Who am I kidding the Shit has definately hit the fucking fan.

* * *

_**Thank you please READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. Tension in the Car

Sorry for such a delay. I hope you all like it please review! :D I decided to allow Alexis one year of high school before moving so as it would be more believable when Edward is impressed with her transcripts.

* * *

Chapter 4

EdwardPov

When Alexis Baker-Swan stepped into my classroom this morning I immediately knew who she was. She looked like Bella, and from what I could tell it must be her daughter. I read in her transcripts which speak incredibly of her she could play both Piano, Violin, Guitar and had one hell of a voice. Not to mention her 4.0 GPA, Drama Club and Plays Baseball she has an amazing school record for someone who was home schooled up until recently.

She was also an uncoordinated clutz just like her mother but had a dancer's physique sort of similar to Alice...of course Ryan was all over her like a dog in heat, it was actually kind of amusing watching her knock him down numerous times which was something that he was not used to, mostly because he doesn't date or has never really taken any interest in women since he came to be with us.

I wasn't expecting to get Ryan in my class but he is not the only sibling I have probably due to there being so many of us and only two music teachers, in my morning class I have Ryan, Alice and Rosalie. Emmett, Peter Charlotte and Jasper are in the other Music teachers class.

I ended up sitting down with my family at lunch due to the other teachers uncomfortable thoughts swirling around me when I walked into the room. I saw Alice come barreling towards me blocking her thoughts but she had a sad and remorseful look on her face.

Emmett greeted her but she ignored him and looked straight at me, her words were stabbing me in the heart repeatidly and then that scent...the scent that registered haunted me over the past two decades, she was the spitting image of Bella, my body ached just by looking at her, I registered in the back of my mind that she smelled the same and yet completely different. I stood up and walked straight passed her table towards my Volvo, I need to think and I can't whilst looking at her.

Pull yourself together Edward...you have class in 40 minutes, a knock disturbed me from my thoughts and there she was...the ghost of Bella...well not exactly a ghost but she may as well be. Suck it up and get out of the fucking car.

"Were you planning on running away?" I must look like such an idiot just staring at her and shaking my head from side to side.

"Were you planning on ditching your class?" Again I can not even form a sentence. say something asshole...anything...ok it's official you are brain damaged, can vampire's even get brain damaged because if they can you are completely wiped out.

"Do you know how to speak?" Wow she is funny in that sarcastic tone I had become so accustomed to with Bella. Finally I found my voice.

"Yes...I do it's just that...my god you look so much like your mother." I had said it before I ever realised it.

"Come with me...we have 40 minutes left of Lunch and we need to talk." I found myself enraptured with this woman. As we were walking I noticed the wedding ring on her finger, for such a young woman I can't believe she is married especially in today's day and age.

"Edward...I need to ask you a question...ok?" I nodded for her to continue. "Why did you leave her? I need to know why she was so heartbroken...was it all just bullshit...I know who you are and what you are...she was willing to give up everything so why did you abandon her?" That was the million dollar question, I wanted to protect her but instead she died, where is the justice in that?

"I thought I was doing her harm. Putting her life in danger, so I thought without me she would not get hurt. God I was so in love with her...I will never feel for anyone what I felt for your mother." She looked at me and before I could react her lips were on my skin and there was no temperature difference, so this person infront of me was a vampire...it was her...the love of my life and reason for existing.

"Oh my god...Bella?" I lifted her overjoyed that she was not dead. We can start over that's what I thought, so imagine my surprise when she pulled away. Of course she is mad because you left her alone and it nearly killed her. How is she going to forgive you. "It's really you." As she put even more distance between us I know I have lost her.

"Edward...I can't...when you left me it was a miracle that I met Jake when I did. I might have landed in a psych ward or something." Wait what was she talking about? Jake...as in Jacob Black? Alexis is her daughter and Jacob was her father...Alice said something in her head about Bella being widowed, at the new I was deeply sadened.

"Jake is Alexis dad?" I shook my head "Alexis is your daughter?"

"Jake brought me back from the edge and introduced me to Lucas, Alexis's dad. I have to thank you, without you leaving I never would have met Lucas. He loved me so much and he died in Iraq, of course that hurt because I had lost the two men that I would have given my life for...but I am also grateful because without Lucas I would not have Alexis." That was all I wanted for her to have a family, so why am I so angry. At that she hugged me and then before I knew it her lips were on mine.

"Sorry...I just wanted to remember you. I have to go."

The feeling of her lips on mine was incredibly devine, that was until she pulled away and all but ran out of here. Damn...she is alive, I knew it Thank God. As I approached her I took a stance beside Alexis where Ryan was again drooling. Deciding I had to speak to him I talked to him through my head.

"Ryan...what the fuck do you think you are doing? I had a relationship with Bella when she was human, this can not end well. Stop making advances at the daughter of the love of my life...NOW!" I heard him chuckle silently beside me my family too wrapped up in whatever they were talking about to notice.

"Edward would you just chill you are gonna sent Jasper into and Emotionally Stoned Vampire ok look at him." As I glanced over toward Jasper he had a big cheesy grin on his face one minute and a then the next he looked like he would flip his lid over the smallest thing, as Ryan looked at Alexis, Jasper's face turned straight to lust.

No doubt him and Alice would take a detour for the rest of Lunch or just skip their next class...either way he looks about ready to jump my sister's bones.

"All I am saying is just be careful ok, I know that blood doesn't appeal to you but your strength is something you can not control." He nodded.

"Hey Edward I have to tell you something but promise you won't tell the others..." I nodded as he continued. "Her blood appeals to me, not in an I want to eat you way but I want to keep you safe and not spill one drop of that innocent blood." I am sure my face was masked with shock and amusement. Maybe she is his singer like Bella is mine.

"Ryan I can't hear her thoughts and the only other person that happened with was Bella." Now it was his turn to look shocked. We were both brought back to reality as Alice had already gave her a hug and made plans for her to come over tonight...well that should be interesting.

I know Esme and Carlisle will be over the moon to see her, initially probably a little shocked, only time will tell.

BellaPOV

Finally my afternoon class came around and in bounced Alice with Emmett and a guy I did not recognise trailing behind her. Emmett visibly brightened up when he saw me and when the bell rang all three of them took their seats at the front of the classroom.

"Hello Seniors, I am Ms Isabella Baker and I am going to be your teacher for at least the next year...I am going to call out your name and when I do just tell me a little bit about yourself...ok?" Noticing some people looked scared probably at the notion of speaking infront of the class.

"OK...some ok you are nervous I get that so how about I start?" After some very enthusiastic nods of the head I stood up. "Alright my name is Isabella Marie Swan-Baker and I just moved here with my sister from a small town where everyone knows their neighbours secrets and dirty laundry." At this I got small smiles from most of my class but huge shit-eating grins from the Cullen's and Mr Brooding Vampire who could give Edward a run for his money.

"What else... oh I hate peas I think whoever invented them seriously needs an Psych Evaluation, favourite book Wuthering Heights, favourite Band...Paramore and thats it a few things is all I am asking ok?" They all nodded and some laughed at my Pea comment.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Of course Emmett's hand shot up right away and nearly breaking the desk as he stood up he came to the first of the classroom.

"Yo...what's up I'm Emmett but ya'll know who I am, who my family is, who my girlfriend is so any of you guys want to hit on her think again...but ahh all you girls who want to hit on my girlfriend you are most welcome to. I am looking forward to this year's English Class just...well I am sure you will all agree that Ms Baker here is alot nicer to look at than Mrs Wilson. Favourite Book, To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee, favourite band Green Day."

Ah Emmett I have missed him as I was delving deep into his head I saw My Predessessor making the eyes at Emmett even though she looked 90 and was married, his facial expression was quite amusing though.

"Thank you Mr Cullen for that deep enlightning experience...I can already tell our classes will most definately not be boring...but please refrain from manly displays or prowess in my class ok, and no offense but you are not really my type. Who's next...why don't we keep it in the family." I motioned at the one I didn't recognise and he stood up not bothering to go to the front.

"Hey I am Peter I am Emmett's brother and I have a girlfriend her name is Charlotte and favourite book is Anne Rice, Vampire Lestat." As he sat back down I had to laugh at that Southern Drawl that sounded an awful lot like Jasper.

"Hey I am Alice I love Fashion and even though I am short I would love to be a model someday...don't laugh...my favourite book is Persuation by Jane Austin and favourite Band Rascal Flatts." She said the whole thing practically bouncing. After the rest of the class said their bit I handed out the Syllabus to them.

"Ok so this is the material that we are going to cover...Romeo and Juliet...Mansfield Park...Wuthering Heights and Macbeth. Now since you are Seniors I don't want you to treat me like a teacher ok. I want you to be able to come to me If you are confused or just anything ok. This is an important year and I want all of my Students flying through my subject. So anything at all even if it's not school related do not hesitate to come and see me, if it is with my subject or others...whatever ok. From now on it is Bella at least until you annoy me and then a select few can call me Ms Baker again ok." They all nodded and just as I handed out the first book Wuthering Heights the bell rang.

"Ok I want you to read the first two chapters for tomorrow please I will see you then." Packing my things up I can literally feel them all but burst at the seams.

"Alright Emmett get it over with." Next thing I realize I was swept up in a bear hug by Emmett.

"Damn girl I like you...at least I will Enjoy English and the books we are reading." I looked at him with a shocked face.

"Wow...Emmett you can read?" I said somewhat sarcastically. After catching up again I packed up my bag and began walking to my car I can see Alexis getting annoyed by the new Cullen... and Rosalie admiring my car, this was going to be fun.

"Look stop asking me out ok we can be friends but that's it, if you keep persiting my mother will kill you not to mention I will hit you." She gave him a very sweet smile. And I decided to have a little fun.

"Yo kid you are drooling all over my daughter. Rosalie your drooling all over my car." Alexis looked like she was about to burst with laughter. Ryan nearly jumped a mile away from her. We were about to get into our respective cars before Edward stopped me...this is not going to be good I can already tell just by looking at his pained expression.

"Bella can I maybe go in your car I think we need to talk...and Ryan can take Alexis to our house I can direct you to our house...please." That half-smile he is shining at me make my knees go weak. I nodded.

"Alex you ok with that?" She enthusiastically nodded at me. Crap I was really hoping she would say no. She was playing hard to get with Ryan. "Alright let's go." He jumped into the passenger seat just as the other Cullen's were pulling out of their parking spot. We were driving for about two minutes before he said anything.

"Bella...I...when did...I don't know what to say." Well here's a clue don't say anything. "Bella...I miss you." See why did he have to say that dammit. I can literally feel the tension crackling between us and I can't take it anymore, I need to see if their is a place to stop somewhere soon we definately need to talk. Yes! A forest trail can it take my Bugatti? Screw it, as I pull down it confusion swept over his features.

"Bella what are you doing? This is not the turn off for my road." Does he think I am stupid I know this isn't the turn off. As I stopped the car and turned to look at him his eyes met mine and I was done for...CRAP...I need to get out of this car, right now!

Wrenching the door open, nearly off it's hinges he was startled and I just ran, ran at full speed as far as I could go, he is following me I can feel him getting close until he is right behind me.

"Bella...stop...dammit will you stop running." He gripped my wrist and pulled me to a stop nearly colliding with me as he did it. "What the hell was that? You just took off." I wrenched my wrist from his grip. "Bella..." I cut him off.

"Don't...ok just shut up for one second." He was worried now as my eyes were watering. "Ever since this morning I have been running on empty...I can't breathe or think or form a coherant sentence when you are looking at me like that so just stop giving me that look ok." He took a hesitant step towards me.

"Bella..." Effectively shutting him up again as my rant slash breakdown continued. The tears were rolling down my cheeks now and had no intention of stopping.

"No...no just I am grateful that you left, believe me I am because I have Alexis but Edward you destroyed me when you left, I thought I was going fucking crazy hearing your voice...I fucking jumped off a cliff just to hear your voice in my head telling me not to do anything stupid. You told me it would be like you never existed, well it wasn't it was torture for me. I don't understand Edward. What the fuck was I too you? Was I just a play thing? Something of amusement for you and your family? You were all like my family and you just left and abandoned me. Do you wanna know the worst part about it? I am still in love with you, no matter how hard I don't wanna be." I just spilled me guts to him, SHIT! I need to get out of here but by the looks of his face he had other plans.

Within seconds he had his lips on mine battling against my tongue, as he ran his hands along my back I could feel the electricity between us building as his lips found my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and began tugging his hair at the roots earning a loan moan eminating from him. The small noise brought me out of whatever sex-enduced coma I was in pulling back from him and my shield came down and I could literally feel the sadness coming from him and then guilt. I untangled myself from him which just amplified everything he was feeling I need to put my shield back up now before I give into him...which would be easily done, I took off running again with him hot on my tail. I can only hope that he would ignore anything that happened in the woods.

RyanPOV

Ever since I came to the Cullen's dysfunctional family they welcomed me with open arms. Out of the whole family I felt the most connected with Edward I am not sure whether that is because we are the only two that are not mated or because we could talk through each others heads or whether it was because he helped Carlisle change me but either way he really does feel like my brother as does Jasper and Emmett.

Walking into class this morning I could not believe my eyes when I saw her, Alexis is like an angel when she walked or rather slammed into me I could feel my lifes priorities shift. I felt her scent in my throat and wanted to keep her safe, and I would do anything to protect her, now however we were in an enclosed space hardly talking to one another.

When Edward asked me to drive her to the Cullen's she jumped at the chance which was a good thing...right? Even though when I asked her out she knocked me back. She really is gorgeous and I mean she looks like some sort of Victoria's Secret Model clearly could give Rosalie a run for her money.

"Look Ryan I am not very comfortable in uncomfortable silences...so talk to me about something."How am I supposed to make small talk when she looks the way she does. Her beautiful long dark hair is sitting there waiting for me to run my hands through it, her eyes twinkling through dark long lashes which could be in some sort of commercial...wait what was her question.

"Sorry I just...look I like you...ok alot...and I think you like me too."She really was beautiful when she was irritated and judging by her facial expression that was now. She cut me off in the middle of my speech which belongs in some sort of cheesy, cliched romantic comedy.

"Stop the car Ryan...NOW!" My god she is sexy when she is angry. As I stopped the car she got out and ran to my side of the car and slapped me...she actually slapped me, I didn't even know human could slap vampires.

"Ow...Alexis what the hell was that for?" There was a combonation of fury and sadness in her eyes.

"Are you completely lacking in brain cells...I say no repeatedly and now your trying to be all cool and suave like some kind of lead character in a movie. Real life doesn't work that way Ryan. Your brother left my mom because he didn't love her or at least that was the impression she got. I am not going to let myself get close to you, just for you to leave like he did. My head over rules my heart Ryan, I only met you today but I like you but there is no way I will ever be able to love you. I'm sorry." She started to walk away from me.

What did I do? Why won't she even give me a chance? Damn that girl can walk fast.

"Alexis...damn it will you stop." I grabbed her wrist just as she pulled away from me. "What happened to you? Why are you pulling away from me?" She isn't looking me in the eye...that is a bad sign. "Alex...talk to me...who hurt you so much that you can't open your heart?" Those big beautiful eyes are just enough to stop my heart especially since they are watering with tears ready to erupt. I touched the side of her face and she flinched but didn't completely pull away.

"Ryan..." She is pleading with me, how could Edward ever have been so stupid to leave her mother...I can't leave her...I will walk to the ends of the earth to be with her. Without hesitation I press my lips to hers gently at first, it takes her a few minutes to respond but she does. Her scent is swirling all around me. I can smell subtle hits of Strawberries and Lavender. This is heaven, at least it was until she pulled away...damn it Rejection has never been my strong suit.

"Ryan...stop I can't..." I pull away from her just to see the sadness in her eyes.

"Why not Alexis? Why won't you let me in? Are you scared, did someone hurt you in the past? Talk to me I don't understand." She looked deep into my eyes before wrapping her arms around me for a hug.

"We should get back...my mom is probably freaking out." I reached out and touched her wrist. "Look Ryan can we can talk later ok. Just please let's go before my mom kills you." I nodded and began to walk back to the car. What the hell is going on with her? Whatever it is I am going to find out. I need to know her...but how can I get her to trust me?

* * *

R&R PLEASE! PUSH THE BUTTON...COME ON PUSH IT!


	5. Chapter 5

_**OK so Alexis had a tool of a boyfriend before moving which is why she is conflicted when she is around Ryan. Really hope you like it!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

AlexisPOV

I can not believe I let him kiss me after everything that happened with Mark I really didn't want a repeat performance, he screwed me over so much that towards the end I could barely breathe when I was around him. Always wanting to know who I was with, what I was doing. I was silently thanking god for my mom's job opportunity at that time...mainly because it gave me the excuse I needed to break up with him.

We are now sitting in his car making our way towards Ryan's house and we are in complete silence, his eyes set on the road. I felt bad but what happened with Mark messed with my head and what happened with my mom and his brother messed with her head. The family seemed nice enough but I don't want to take any chances.

We pulled into a long laneway which led up to what was probably the most gorgeous house I have ever seen. It was so light and airy not at all what I had expected. I got out of the car before he even had time to cut the engine and I was met with Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey Alex...can I call you Alex?" She really was like an overenthusiastic pixie, but a pixie who could totally kick my ass...

"Yeah you can call me Alex. Where's mom?" She was actually literally bouncing. How much caffiene does this girl consume.

"Yey! She isn't back actually yet her and Edward are having a chat." WHAT! That sparkly assed vampire is going to get a beat down if he hurts her. As she was dragging me upstairs I saw something that didn't seem real...rows and rows of Graduation Caps. I stopped to look at them. WTF? I was pulled out of it by her dragging me up the stairs away from them.

"Come on I want you to meet my Mom." As we rounded the corner I saw Emmett and Jasper playing video games in the living room that belonged in the Hollywood Hills. Ryan sat down beside them and glanced at me occasionally.

"Hey it's mini baby-bell." Stated Emmett he smiled and then went back to try and kick Jasper's ass. I was admittidly being nosey as I saw Photos of them from all Era's it was rather amusing seeing Emmett with a mullet and Rosalie in 60's flare jeans.

"That's the one we were going to use as a christmas card." I turned around and saw a lovely caramel coloured haired woman. Who I assumed was the person which it came from.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry..." she shook it off and nodded towards me with nothing but kindness in her eyes.

"As soon as we found Bella and you...our house became yours." Wow I could be crazy person and she was opening her house to me. "I am Esme it is such a pleasure to meet you...god you look just like your mother." She handed me a cup of coffee...ok now I officially love this woman...free coffee.

"Thank you...it's a pleasure to meet you. Your house is beautiful." I nodded and then heard the noise of a car pull up and yelling.

"Bella...please can you talk to me." Well mom's here. "Look I didn't mean for..." What the hell did he do now?

"NO! Edward just NO!" That idiot is so getting his ass kicked she sounds pissed.

"Can you please let me explain?" What the hell did he do to her now?

"Explain you want to explain to me why I became a zombie after you left or why my own father was going to have me FUCKING commited." OK she is really pissed the only time I hear her cursing is when she is angry.

"Bella...I'm sor.."

"Don't you dare apologise, Edward I missed your family to death and I will try and be civil but as far as we are concerned were done completely. All we are is work collegues that is it."

They both came barelling into the living room with her immediately talking to me.

_**I kissed Edward. **_

"WHAT?" All of the Cullen's turned and looked at me. "Crap that was supposed to be in my head. Sorry. Excuse us." I grab mother dearest arm and drag her outside.

"What the hell were you thinking? What happened to the whole were just collegues thing?" She looked really angry.

"Well obviously I wasn't thinking. I was sitting in the car in silence and he smelled good and then before I know it I parked my car on a deserted road and ran away. He followed me and we argued and kissed." Shit.

"Language Alex." Oh yeah that she hears.

"Have you talked to him about it?" She shook her head. "Well what kind of a kiss was it?" She looked confused.

"What do you mean what kind of a kiss was it? How many fucking kisses could there be." My mother is so clueless sometimes.

"Well was it a-slow-sensuous-under-the-stars-I-love-you-kind-of-kiss or was it a-wild-passionate-I wanna-do-you-up-against-this-tree-kind-of-kiss." She looked contemplative.

"Kind of the middle."Could she be more vague.

"Look mom you know my feelings on the guy I don't like him after what he did to you the first time but if you still love him I will stand by you." Now she is totally conflicted, how can I get her mind of it. "I kissed Ryan." And thus began her rant both in my head and outwardly.

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE HELL ALEX! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? HE IS THE BROTHER OF...Do you like him?" I wonder if I can evade the question. After nodding my head sheepishly she looked at me. "Just be careful Alex ok." Again unable to form any words I just nod my head.

"Come on I am sure Esme would love to see you." This made her smile.

"You met Esme?" I nodded.

"That woman rocks...I for one love her." Her smile brightened.

"Wait till you meet Carlisle." Ahh the doctor. "Come on let's go I think I can hear Edward getting beat up by his own mother."

"Hey Mom...do I have to call Edward dad?" She glared at me. "Too soon?" She nodded and all but dragged me in through the door. Well this should be fun.

EdwardPOV

As Alexis dragged Bella out the door away from even our hearing distances, I was hit on the back of the head three times once by Alice which was completely expected.

"What did you do?" Choosing to ignore the pixie, I felt the all to familiar slap again this time from Rosalie...ok that was also expected as she hates me at the moment.

"What did you say to her Edward? I just knew you would screw it up!" WTF? Have I accidentally walked into an alternate reality in which Rosalie is sticking up for Bella. I repeat WTF? God curse Alice for making me sit through thoses Bring it On films. Thus prompting another slap from my mother of all people.

"Ow Esme..what the hell is wrong with the women in the house...god." My own mother just hit me. Something is wrong here.

"Honestly Edward what kind of selfish thing did you say to her. We have only just got her back due to your "we-need-to-protect-her-crap" I mean I am your own mother Edward but so help me god I will hurt you if you have caused her to run away again." Brought down to the size of a pea by my my own mother that is a slap in the face. I could hear my brothers screaming at me in my head.

"Edward...dude I want my baby-bells back." Emmett of course being his usual self sounding like a two year old whining.

"Can you please control your emotions please! I am going crazy over here" Trying to reign in my emotions, I can't help but wish I hadn't come here. In a way my family have no idea how happy I am being around her, and I can already tell Ryan has fallen under her the Swan charm aswell.

Prompting us all from our thoughts Bella and Alexis came rushing through the doorway laughing so that is a good sign that she is laughing. She must have spotted Esme because sooner that we could all blink she was hugging her as if her life depended on it.

"Oh Esme it's so good to see you." If it was possible for Esme to hug her tighter she did.

"I missed you too my daughter." I could see Alice and Rosalie blinking back tears. I could hear a car approaching from a distance and I walked out of the room towards whom I know was Carlisle. He looked surprised to see me.

"Edward whats going on? Your mother called and told me to come home as there is someone I needed to meet." I am not going to ruin the surprise.

As he parked his car and followed me up to the house and the main room we were met with a scene in which I was not even sure I could describe. I was only gone two minuites.

There in the room was Emmett holding Bella in a hug with her back facing us and Alice on his back and Alexis upside down in his arms. I turned to see Carlisle's expression.

"Edward who are they?" Thus prompting Bella to turn around. I heard a quick intake of breath from Carlisle and then a smile spread on her face.

"Bella?" he whispered although we all heard it except maybe Alexis.

"Hey Carlisle." She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you." He held onto her much like she wasn't real, a father in disbelief. Our family is whole again that is what mattered.

AlexisPOV

Due to my current position of upside downwardness thank you Emmett...the hot blonde dude my mom was currently hugging I assumed was Carlisle. He then glanced past mom towards me..I stopped struggling and just hung there upside down and waved.

"Hi Dr Cullen. I would shake your hand but I am a little hung up at the moment." This prompting all of the Cullens including Dr Blonde over there to crack up with laughter. "You mind letting me down Emmett?" Within seconds everything was right way up again. I walked over to Dr Cullen.

"Hello. I am Carlisle Cullen. Who are you?" My mom just smiled and waled over to me and put her arms over my shoulders.

"Carlisle...this is my daughter Alexis. Surprise." I smiled at him as did she.

"Your daughter...wow that certainly is a surprise." He was glancing at Edward then at my mother and then at me.

"Edward is there something you would like to tell us?" At this everyone was confused, he kept looking at me and then looking and Mom and Edward.

"Oh no she isn't..."

"I'm not his..."

"No Carlisle Bella and I never..." We all began at the one time prompting another round of laughter from the Cullen's.

"Trust me Edward Cullen is not my father." I tried to keep the slight hatred from my tone. "No offense." He shook his head towards me.

"None taken." He said with a slight smile towards me.

"So why don't you sit down and tell us all about yourself Bella. You too Alexis." Carlisle was very nice but I wasn't ready to have the whole getting to know you speech.

"Actually I have homework so mom can I have the key and go home please." She knew my feeling towards the Cullens, I will not trust them unless they give me reason to trust them.

"Sure I can run home...excuse us just a second." She walked me down to the car.

"Look Alex I know you don't like them but, give them a shot ok?" Now she is making me feel bad. Just because I don't wanna hang out with the members of the undead doesn't mean I don't wanna give them a chance.

"Fine I will give them a chance...but I really do have homework. I won't wait up." With that she handed me the keys.

"Drive safe ok I love you." I nodded and got into the car driving down the driveway she got smaller and smaller. I still can't believe I kissed him.

* * *

Love it or hate it let me know! :) Press the button you know you want to.


End file.
